List of Battles
Below is a list of battles throughout the entire crossover series, including certain fights in flashbacks. A "fight" is considered to be the time from the initiation to the end of physical combat between at least 2 opponents in present time and, in some cases, past time, though it might also involve more people based on that description. They must be considered serious contests. Training sessions, petty brawls, and short flashbacks to previous fights are not listed as fights. Historic Before the Series *Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs. Hollows *Bleach vs. Fairy Tail *Bleach & Fairy Tail vs. The Red Lotus When Worlds Collide Arc *Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail & Fullmetal Alchemist vs. The Red Lotus *Team Heroes vs. The West Fangs *Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Levy McGarden, Sand Siblings, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ling Yao & Lan Fan vs. The Fearsome Hand of Five *Team Heroes, Kakashi Hatake, Roy Mustang & Riza Hawkeye vs. Otogakure *Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Natsu Dragneel & Edward Elric vs. Orochimaru *Ichigo Kurosaki, Natsu Dragneel & Edward Elric vs. Itachi Uchiha & Kisame Hoshigaki *Naruto Uzumaki vs. Silver Fullbuster *Kakashi Hatake & Alex Louis Armstrong vs. Zabuza Momochi *Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Natsu Dragneel, Edward Elric, Kagura Mikazuchi & Wendy Marvell vs. Haku *Team Heroes vs. The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist *Edward Elric, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki & Natsu Dragneel vs. Roy Mustang, Kakashi Hatake, Byakuya Kuchiki & Jellal Fernandes *Hinata Hyūga, Rukia Kuchiki & Lucy Heartfilia vs. The Red Lotus *Momo Hinamori, Wendy Marvell, Romeo Conbolt & Lan Fan vs. Gokenga *Erza Scarlet, Sakura Haruno, Karin Kurosaki, Juvia Lockser, May Chang & Mirajane Strauss vs. Keliah, Shuka & Miwa *Shikamaru Nara, Sai, Uryū Ishida & Sting Eucliffe vs. Ryūzen & Toza *Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Naruto Uzumaki, Rogue Cheney, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Edward Elric & Ling Yao vs. Jackal, Cyclonus & Aquos *Sasuke Uchiha, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Gray Fullbuster & Alphonse Elric vs. Kenshi Uchiha, Silver Fullbuster & Alekis Wolfheim *Ling Yao-Greed, Gajeel Redfox, Renji Abarai & Rogue Cheney vs. Aquos, Cyclonus & Jackal *Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Natsu Dragneel & Edward Elric vs. Rayga Uchiha Hitsugaya's Journey Arc *Team Heroes vs. Bandits *Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Hyōrinmaru *Team Heroes vs. Ice Demons *Tōshirō Hitsugaya & Wendy Marvell vs. Hyōrinmaru Unified Axis Arc * Unified Army Invasion Force Arc (Filler Arc Only) * Future Adventures Arc *Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Natsu Dragneel, Edward Elric, Hinata Hyūga, Rukia Kuchiki & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Wren Myerson & Valto *Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Karin Kurosaki, Gray Fullbuster, Juva Lockser, Alphonse Elric & May Chang vs. Wynonna *Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Uryū Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Ling Yao/Greed & Lan Fan vs. Leila McAllister *Erza Scarlet, Momo Hinamori, Romeo Conbolt & Wendy Marvell vs. Mikhail Deathwing *Boruto Uzumaki, Himawari Uzumaki, Kaien Kurosaki, Masaki Kurosaki II, Igneel Dragneel, Layla Dragneel, Van Elric & Trisha Elric II vs. Wren Myerson & Valto *Ryū Uchiha, Shun Hitsugaya, Sam Fullbuster & Zane Chang vs. Wynonna *Saito Redfox, Setsūna Ishida & Fū Yao vs. Leila McAllister *Senna Fernandes vs. Mikhail Deathwing *Future Team Heroes vs. Mikhail Deathwing Four-Tails Arc (Filler Arc Only) * Black Lotus Arc * Red Invasion Arc * World War X Arc * Red Lotus Past Arc (Filler Arc Only) * Ten-Tails Arc * Final Battle Arc * Category:Battles Category:List